The Daughter of Ra
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: It had started as a typical day, watching Yu-Gi-Oh on when something strange happens I get a strange device that looks like its from Digimon and on top of that I somehow find myself in Yu-Gi-Oh this is my story of my adventures in my favorite animé series.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Daughter of Ra**_

 _ **A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction.**_

 _ **Written by: Anon writer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh just this story and my characters. All this is all 100% fan fiction, in my mind. Warning story contains bashing and minor adult content this story is rated T for safety. Enjoy .**_

* * *

 _ **Chap 1**_

Finally, it was the weekend no work and a chance to rest up almost the only way I know how. By chilling on my computer watching anime or reading fan fictions and writing my own, true I do it everyday anyway but, the weekends are better because you don't have to worry about anything well most of the time anyway. My all time favourite one is Yu-Gi-Oh ever since I found the manga at the library I've become hooked on the series obsessed a bit even and my family knows it they don't mind as long as it doesn't go to far. I can't really play the game for nothing I just collect the cards but, you know whatever.

I had awoken up that Saturday morning to find my mom and Andy her boyfriend gone for work. Andy works in construction as an assistant manager and mom is a simple casier at the dollar store not to far from the house. I smiled as I saw a plate of eggs and bacon in the microwave made by mom before leaving and after making a cup of coffee I carefully placed them on the table beside me and turned on the TV to the WII that hooks to the internet and typed in and Yu-Gi-Oh in the search bar and clicked on episode 1 and hit play and soon I was watching the show while eating my breakfast.

( _**Later**_ )

I was just at the last episode of the final duel when I had gotten a text from my best friend May asking me if I wanted to meet at the mall and have a girls day. Mom dropped me off while she was on her lunchbreak Carl was with his friends for a day to. " Thanks mom." I said. " Sure I'll pick you up at 4:00 sharp and be careful." She said seriously. " I will mom." I said. My mom is protective over me like most moms but, she's more protective since my cerebral palsy she gets really nervous when I am by myself but she knows I can take care of myself. I waved goodbye to her as she drove away and wheeled myself in and went to the food court where May was waiting for me.

May is a short girl with long blond hair, glasses, and green eyes. We have known each other since pre school and have never been apart up until graduation a few years ago. Now, we each have our own lives but we still keep in touch. " Hey May." I said, giving her a hug. " Good morning Sara." I said to her assistant who, was behind her. " Morning Cat." She greeted. Shortly after that our girls day started but, as the hours went by I noticed that it was starting to get darker, my nose started getting clogged, and I felt like I was having dizzy spells which, only meant one thing rain it was then I got a text from mom saying " _ **Sever storm coming soon I'm coming to pick you up**_." I sighed in annoyance figures it seems like the rain never stops lately plus ever since a tornado hit a couple of years ago we don't take weather for granted anymore. **" K, I'll meet you by the entrance.** ' I replied.

 _ **" K."**_ She replied back. May and Sam left not liking the looks of the storm clouds either and mom came a few minutes later when, we headed home. A minute or two after we did the wind started picking up as well as the rain and the most dreading sound of all the storm sirens. So, we did what we usually do hide in my room while the storm passes while mom watches the weather station on TV and waits to give us the all clear to come out. I decided to keep my nerves under control by listening to some music and reading Kingdom keepers. All was good until we heard a big * _BANG*_ of thunder causing us to jump out of our skins and the power to go out. " OH COME ON!" Carl said, getting scared and angry.

I was about to respond when my TV suddenly turned on and was automatically on the internet which, was on kiss anime. me. " I didn't know you're blue ray player could go on websites since when could it do that?" Carl asked. My heart dropped as I saw that the player wasn't on " It can't its not even on." I said, getting freaked. Suddenly my phone started ringing and a voice appeared that sounded like Shadi from Yu-Gi-Oh. " _**you're destiny begins now.**_ " It said. I threw my phone down with a scream, getting freaked out Carl tried to turn off the TV but, it wouldn't. My phone suddenly turned into what looked like a d- tech from digimon with a small screen only it looked like the color of the cards and the eye of Horus appeared on the screen.

The TV started going crazy it made so much noise that mom had came in to see what it was suddenly a beautiful woman appeared on the screen wearing the armor of Ra with beautiful flawless white skin and blue eyes. She smiled warmly at me like a mother would as she reached forward out of the TV. **" My baby."** She said in a soft voice. I screamed and backed up in fear as the hand reached towards me but, was stopped by the arm chair. Suddenly the device that was on the floor started glowing bright as I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me foreword. " HEY LET ME GO!" I screamed. I somehow found myself floating as I struggled to get out of her grasp " _Curse my weak body_ **."** I thought.

I tried everything to get her to let go but it was no use I could hear my family screaming as they tried to grab me only to phase through me like a ghost. I started to get really scared and to were I was crying. " LET ME GO PLEASE!" I begged. Suddenly white surrounded me nothing but light as I cried and an invisable force seemed to cradle me in its arms like a mom holding a baby. " Don't worry my child all will make sense soon just know that I will not harm you and will be watching but for now sleep." A woman said. I couldn't really tell you if I was tired from the event or crying but I did fell very sleepy I felt as if their was a gentle hand on my eyes as I fell asleep and a kiss on my forehead " **Welcome home my little sunshine."** That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep unaware of where I would be when I woke up and the journeys I would face.

* * *

 _ **A\N: Hey I'm finally back I am so sorry I have been gone for so long things have been really busy lately with my life and dealing with some major writers block but, thanks to other fan fics and watching anime I'm back. Unfortunately, most of my stories got automatically deleted from not being here for so long so, I may have to start over with my other stories its getting really annoying to always copy and paste when you're work is always deleted.**_

 _ **Also, thanks for all the reviews while I've been away they make me so happy. Thanks again for being so pacient and don't forget to review and or add this story or me to you're favourites. Chapter 2 maybe up today so, be on the lookout.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A\N: Warning contains some graphic scenes also this chapter may be confusing but, please bare with me it all comes together with this story)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A New Life?_**

 ** _Dream)_**

 _"What's Going On Its So Dark In Here Where Am I?" I Asked. It Was Practically Dark Around Me I Could Feel The Ground Under Me But, I Couldn't See It. Suddenly Images Started To Appear Around Me Like A Slideshow Showing Things Like In A Drive In Movie. I Saw The Creator Of Duel Monsters Himself Maxi Million Pegasus As He Meet His Wife Cecelia Pegasus For The First Time, Seeing Them Date, The Day He Proposed And The Day They Got Married However, One Picture In Front Of Me Stopped As A Clip Played I Couldn't Hear Anything But, I Could Read Thier Lips And Body Language's._

 _" My Love There's Something I Have To Tell You." Cecelia Pegasus Said. ' What Is It Darling?' Pegasus Asked Worried. I Could Practically Feel What They Were Pegasus Was Worried About Her Illness And He Thought That Was What Was Wrong With Her However Cecelia Felt Excited She Went Up To Her Worried Husband And Kissed Him Putting His Hand On Her Stomach. She Leaned Against Him And Whispered In His Ear. I Could Hear It Clearly And Feel Someone's Breath As If They Were Next To Me Whispering To Me. " I'm Pregnant." She Whispered. Pegasus Looked At His Wife Wide Eyed At First As He Let The News Sink In He Looked Up And Down From Her To Her Stomach He Slowly Started Laughing Softtly But It Got Louder As Minutes Passed._

 _" A Baby, I'm Going To Be A Daddy?" He Asked. Cecelia Laughed At His Excited Look And Nodded Blusing Lightly " I'm Going To Be A Daddy!" He Shouted Happily. Cecelia Screamed In Joy A Bit As He Picked Her Up And Twirled Her Like In Disney Movies. He Sat Her Down And Kissed Her Gently Yet Passionately At The Same Time. " I Love You." Pegasus Said, Putting His Forehead To Hers Lovingly " I Love You To." She Replied._

 _Suddenly The Scene Changed Again As It Showed Pegasus And Cecelia In The Hospital Room Laying In The Hospital Bed. Cecelia Was In A Hospital Gown, Panting, Sweating, And Groaning In Pain. She Was In Labor And By The Looks Of Things She Was Only Three Months Pregnant Plus, She Kept Repeating " Its To Soon." Over And Over Again. I Cringed As I Heard Her Cries As Her Husband Held Her Hand, I Couldn't Help But Blush Knowing That I Was Seeing Their Child's Birth. The Doctors Were On The Other End Of Her Bed With A Blanket Covering Her Lower Half Wearing The Usual Masks And Gloves With Hospital Gowns._

 _" I Can See The Head Now Mrs. Pegasus Just One More Big Push." The Dr Ordered With Encouragement. Cecelia Took One More Deep Breath As The Last Contraction Hit Stronger Than Ever And Gave A Big Push Until The Baby Was Out. After That The Sound Was Gone As The Baby Was Suddenly Taken Away With Cecelia Crying Worridly In Her Husbands Arms._

 _The Slideshow Started Again As It Shown The Little Girl Growing Up The Way I Did At Home Even Seeing Cecelia's Death 6 Years Later Of Her Illness. ( **A\n: Yes I Do Know She Was 17 When She Died But, In My Story She Has Some Time To Be A Mother Before She Does She's 23 When She Dies)** For Months The Young Girls Depression Worsened As Her Father Started Changing By Locking Himself In His Room Being Taken Care Of By Maids, Nurses, And The Staff He Hired. The Girl Was Misunderstood Because Of Her Disability And Bullied For Being The Daughter Of Maximillion Pegasus._

 _All That Changed When Her Father Went On A Business Trip To Egypt He Left Heartbroken But, Came Back A Different Man. Of Course I Knew By Heart What Happened During That Trip But, It Was Good To See Him In High Spirits Again. He Created Duel Monsters And Taught Her How Even Though She Caught On Like A Pro. Things Seemed To Be Looking Up Until Another Scene Appeared Which, Reminded Me Of The 1st Episode Of Yu Yu Hakusho._

 _I Could Fell The Girls Anger In Waves Because She Was Angry About Something Pegasus Had Done When She Noticed A Ball Hitting The Wheels Of Her Wheelchair. "Excuse Me Ma'am Can I Have My Ball?" A Small Girl Said. For The Rest Of The Day The Two Children Played Making Her Forget Her Troubles Up Until The Child Had To Go. The Small Child Ran Into The Road Not Noticing The Car Speeding Towards Her. " Hey Kid Move!" The Young Woman Screamed. I Could Feel Her Adeline Pumping As She Found Herself Speeding Towards The Girl, Pushing Her Out Of The Way Of The Car. A Horrible Scream Was Heard As She Hit The Window Of The Car. The Car Came To A Screeching Halt As All Went Silent As Everyone Crowded The Girl With Blood Surrounding Her._

 _The Scene Changed To A Hospital Scene As Doctors Rushed In With Her Hooked Up To Breathing Machines And So On. I Could See Them Holding Pegasus Back As He Tried To Get To Her But Couldn't. He Collapsed On His Knees Crying Saying Sorry And Don't Leave Me Over And Over Again. The Doctors And Nurses Scrambled All About Trying To Save The Young Girls Life But Everything Stopped When All You Could Suddenly Hear Was The Dreaded Beeep And The Flats Line On The Heart Monitor._

 _I Had Tears In My Eyes At The Scene As The Screen Disappeared And I Was In Nothing But Darkness Again. A Hand Grabbed My Shoulder As The Same Young Woman From Before Appeared In Front Of Me Glowing. She Had A Mixture Of Cecelia's Hair And Her Father Eyes With A Semi Slim Figure " Please Take Care Of Him." She Said In A Careing Tone. I Was Confused About What She Meant Until I Felt Myself Being Forceably Pulled Down, Like Someone Was Harshly Pulling Something Down With A Rope._

 _I Could Feel The Wind Go Through My Hair And The Air Forcefully Brought Out Of My Lungs Like A Vacuum Cleaner. Then, I Felt A Force Hit Me Hard Causing Me To Gasp Loudly I Started Panting Heavily As Air Filled My Lungs, I Heard A Beeping Sound As Well As A Gasp "Doctor, Doctor Come Quick!" I Heard A Man Scream. About A Second Later I Felt Someone Gently Grab My Hand And The Tears On It To " Thank The Gods, Thank You." That Was The Last Thing I Heard Before Falling Into Another Deep Sleep With Fingers Roomin_ ** _g_** _Through My Hair And A Kiss On The Forehead.g through my hair and a kiss on the forehead._

* * *

 _ **A\N: Don't forget to review please 😊**_


End file.
